


How Harry Potter Went Dark

by MagicalEzran



Series: Ezran's Practical Writing Assignments turned mini-Fanfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dark Harry Potter, Horcruxes, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Not Severus Snape Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalEzran/pseuds/MagicalEzran
Summary: Here is a mini-fanfic i wrote in practical writing. Based of the prompt;Write a short story based off the sentence:“Don’t think I don’t know who you are.”
Series: Ezran's Practical Writing Assignments turned mini-Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	How Harry Potter Went Dark

Defense Against the Dark Arts class had just ended. I waited until the class was empty to throw up the strongest anti-eavesdropping spell I knew, which also happened to be on the darker side of the spectrum. Then I said to Professor Moody, “ **Don’t think I don’t know who you are** ,” I paused. Before he could speak I spoke again, “You’re Barty Crouch Jr. convicted Death Eater, supposedly died in Azkaban, though if you’re here polyjucied as Mad-eye Moody I guess that last one isn’t true.

Not-Moody looked at me with thinly veiled surprise, he then reached down and pulled out what seemed to be a vial of something, the contents were something I could not identify, and downed it in one go. Right before my eyes Not-Moody shifted to a slightly shorter wizard with straw blond hair and pale skin. “Ah there he is in the flesh, not someone else’s at that!” I exclaimed with childish glee. He eyed my warily, “What do you want from me? You gonna turn me into Dumbledore? More brownie points to the ever glorious savior.”

I laughed, and I will admit it was a little maniacal. “Oh no no no, why ever would I do that? I refuse to be a perfect little puppet for the bastard who left me with abusive muggles. No, I need you to deliver something to the Dark Lord for me,” with a flourish I removed a shrunken box from my coat pocket and unshrunk it. Inside the box was a vial of blood, a ring, a locket, a golden goblet, a diadem, a diary, and a rock. “These are for our dear dark lord. The vial of blood is mine. Tell him that ‘ally’s blood freely given’ will work better than ‘blood of the enemy forcibly taken. It’ll leave him looking more human. Then tell him that horcruxes were a bad idea because they broke his sanity. Also the horcrux in me was a real pain to get out. One last thing, tell him Snape I’d firmly in Dumbledore’s pocket, I can spy for him instead.


End file.
